


Post-Death Make-Up Sex

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After my death fic someone suggested the guys needed post-death make-up sex. So... here it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Death Make-Up Sex

Hutch’s body fell back to the bed. He landed on his back. His right arm was lying across his eyes. Spasms could be seen traveling through his muscles. The air rushed out of his lungs, leaving him gasping to breathe.

He rasped out, “Oh God, I’m dead!”

Starsky pulled his arm off his eyes and waited for those cornflower blue eyes to open. “Not dead…yet!” He slid down the big blonde’s sleekly muscled chest. He sucked first one then the other nipple into his mouth. Sucking hard then teasing them with his tongue. He continued at this until Hutch started moaning and thrashing again.

“St-st-starsk! Stop!”

“Not yet, blondie. Not yet.” Starsky slid down to his lover’s cock and began to lick and suck it. His hands manipulated the heavy sac below it. A finger darted to the tight ring and began circling it slowly.

Hutch’s head tossed back and forth. He tried to pull Starsky’s mouth off his cock, but didn’t have the strength. Starsky had already given him two orgasms and was rapidly working on number three. He hadn’t had three orgasms in a row since he was a horny teenager. “Starsk? Please?”

Starsky looked up at Hutch, “Oh, I intend to ‘please’ you, lover… and then some.”

He bent his head back to his task. Settling in and going for it full speed ahead.

Hutch tried to buck him off, but couldn’t. He raised his head as far as he could to look at Starsky. That was a big mistake, the sight of his partner sucking his cock in and out of his mouth only made his vision dim. His hands fisted in the sheets as his body bowed up.

He was panting and gasping when Starsky pushed his finger into his body.

“STARRRRRRSKYYYYYYYY!”

Starsky lightened the suction on the cock in his mouth and swallowed everything his lover’s body gave him. When he sipped the last Hutch had to give, he let the soft cock fall back to rest on Hutch’s balls. He raised himself on his elbows and looked up at Hutch’s face. For a second he was concerned because Hutch didn’t seem to be breathing.

All of a sudden, Hutch gasped and pulled in a lung full of air.

Starsky took advantage of Hutch’s lethargy and flipped him onto his side, quickly sliding behind him. He grabbed the lube from under the pillow and anointed his fingers and the area between Hutch’s buttocks. He painted his cock and quickly entered his partner in one slow smooth slide. He began rocking in and out using long, sure strokes. He used every trick he had ever learned while making love to Hutch, to be sure he would orgasm again.

“Da-da-damn, Starsk… You’re gonna k-k-kill me. Whhhhy?”

Starsky brought his mouth up by Hutch’s ear and growled, “If you EVER bring another fan fiction into OUR house that says YOU DIED… I want you to remember… that I CAN kill you like this! Understand?”

Hutch’s scream as he came for the fourth time was,

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!”


End file.
